


Saving an Old Friend

by Whowhatwhowhat



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Winx Club
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whowhatwhowhat/pseuds/Whowhatwhowhat
Summary: Hello, It’s been a while since I’ve uploaded any new works, but I’ve been having some personal problems that affected my work and my life. Thank you to all who’ve been reading my unfinished works. I hope you enjoy this new one. It is based on my love for Winx Club and Kingdom Hearts. Hope you all enjoy it.Time takes place before the events of the Shadow Phoenix but after the battle for Magix.Weeks after battling the Trix, Bloom the fairy of the Dragon Flame has been busy spending time with friends and family during the summer. All this while trying to research more about her planet and her family. Bloom’s been very busy indeed. Her research isn’t going to be the least of her problems. Little did Bloom know she would have weird dreams.
Kudos: 2





	Saving an Old Friend

Snoring loudly, so loud it can be heard outside the house. Bloom sleeping soundly in her bed was a sight for sore eyes, but tough on the ears. She’s curled up in her bed while Kiko is sleeping in his basket. After losing her power, gaining it back, and fighting evil witches Bloom felt like she earned the rest.

Bloom’s mom, Vanessa knocks on Bloom’s door and enters the room. “Bloom, Bloooom.” “Bloom WAKE UP!!!”, said Vanessa. Bloom immediately gets up and looks around the room to her mom standing in the center. “Oh hey, mom.” “How are you?”, Bloom responds as she slowly gets out of the bed. Vanessa looks around Bloom’s room, as it’s a cluttered mess. Vanessa screams at the top of her lungs, “This room is a mess.” “You’ve been here weeks and didn’t even try to clean it up.” Said Vanessa still in shock of the mess in Bloom’s room. Bloom yawned and responded, “Alright mom, I’ll clean it up.”.  
Vanessa smiled and walked out of the room pleased. Bloom rolled her eyes and stretched her legs. She knelt and started shaking Kiko’s basket. “Come on Kiko!”. “This is your room too.”. Bloom went to a basket of clothes in the corner of her room and picked up some clothes. Blue t-shirt with a plaid jacket, jeans, and her favorite sandals. She started looking around her room and picked up items one by one, while Kiko picked up his blankets and carrot crumbs. 

“Help.”, a voice came to Bloom’s ear, starling her. She shrugged and thought nothing of it, continuing to pick up items around her room. “Help!”, the voice came again and Bloom looked around the room. She placed a handful of books on her desk and walked out of her room.

Bloom entered her family’s kitchen where Vanessa and her husband, Mike were eating breakfast. “Did you need me, mom?”, Bloom asked. Vanessa responded, “Yes, I need you to clean your room.”. Bloom has a puzzled look on her face. Mike gets in the conversation, “What’s wrong, you don’t want to clean your room?”. “You can clean half today and the rest tomorrow, problem solved.”, said Mike. Bloom responds, “No, I heard someone calling for help.”. Mike and Vanessa pause for a moment. Vanessa asked, “Could it be your birth parents calling you or your sister?”. “No, it sounded like it was a boy.”  
“What boy is calling you for help?!” yelled Mike. Vanessa grabs Mike, “Calm down Mike.”, said Vanessa. “It’s probably nothing Bloom, maybe some bad dreams.”, Vanessa responds. Bloom scratches her head, and speaks, “You’re probably right.”. Bloom goes back to her room and cleans up as her mom told her to. 

After 2 long hours of picking up various books and items, she finally finished cleaning. Bloom pulls up a chair and sits down at her desk and takes some paper and a pencil. She starts drawing fairies, not just any fairies her friends, Stella, Musa, Techna, and Flora. Bloom doesn’t need a picture for reference, their faces are memorized and, in her mind, permanently. “Can’t wait to see them again.”, said Bloom. She was so happy to be with her friends, even thinking about spending time with them put a smile on her face.  
“Help!”, a voice yelled. “Huh?” Bloom said as she looked around her room. “Help me, Bloom!!!”, the voice grew louder and louder. Bloom wonders what could be making this noise in her head. It couldn’t be the Trix, because they’re locked. Was it a prank by Stella? No, Bloom thought. She didn’t what to do but respond. Bloom sighed and asked, “Yes, whoever you are.”. The voice responds with a question, “Can you hear me?”. Bloom answers, “Yes, I can hear you.”. “Good.”, said the voice. “Um sorry to ask you this but you sound a little fuzzy.”. “Could you go to sleep?” asked the voice.  
“What?”, Bloom said. “I just went to sleep, spent my entire summer sleeping.”, Bloom continues. “Please, I really need your help.”, said the voice. Bloom sighs and says, “Okay.”. I’ll help you.”. Bloom gets up from her desk and heads to her bed. She takes off her sandals and pulls back the covers. Bloom gets comfortable and closes her eyes. A thought occurred to Bloom as she gets into bed. “I never asked him his name.”, Bloom thought. In just a few minutes, she goes off into a deep slumber.

A dark room appears and Bloom is standing in the middle of it. Bloom looks around to nothing but darkness until she sees a ray of light. She walks up to the door and goes through. From there she appears in a world with blue skies and clouds. Standing on the floor, it looked wet as ripples appear with every step Bloom takes. She looks around to see if the voice is here. Bloom yells, “Hello?!”. “Is anybody here?”, she asked. “Hey!”, a voice yelled from a distance. The sound was familiar, Bloom knew it was him.  
“Hey!!!”, the voice yelled as it came closer. Soon Bloom found a face and a body to the voice. A boy with spikey hair and a red plaid jacket with zippers on his clothes was running up to her and she just stood still. The boy ran up to her and stopped. “Hi there”, he said while panting. Bloom had a puzzled look on her face. “This boy looks familiar, where do I know him from?”, Bloom thought. “Bloom!”, the boy yelled. How did he know Bloom’s name? Has Bloom met him before? She takes a good look at it and tries to piece together where she remembered him from.

“Um, who are you?”, Bloom asked. The boy looked at Bloom with a shocked face. “Bloom, how could you forget me?”, said the boy. “It’s me, Sora.”, said Sora. “Sora?”, Bloom asked. “Yep, the one and only.” Said Sora. “I’m surprised you showed up Bloom.”, said Sora.  
“How to you know my name?”, asked Bloom. “What, You really don’t remember me?”, Sora asked. Bloom replied, “Nope sorry.”. “Okay then, let’s just get going.”, said Sora. Bloom asked, “Wait, where are we going?”  
“You’ll see.”, Sora replied. Sora grabs Bloom’s hand and runs forward. Bloom follows as he pulls her arm. Bloom didn’t know what was going on, but she knew she got herself into trouble again. One can only hope that she can get out.  
Sora and Bloom reach a red orb with red spikes around it.


End file.
